1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to painting stands, and in particular to a paint stand for use with an object to be decorated.
2. State of the Art
Local units, districts and/or councils of the Boy Scouts of America® (BSA) hold an annual event, called the Pinewood Derby®, wherein young participants, with the help of parents or leaders, build their own cars from wood, usually from kits containing a block of pine, plastic wheels, and metal axles. Other organizations, including Awana®, hold similar events such as the Awana Grand Prix. These organizations also utilize a block of pine similar to the block of pine used by the BSA Pinewood Derby®.
The block of pine in the various kits comes pre-cut with slits running width-wise along a bottom surface of the block, wherein the plastic wheels can be attached to the block by inserting the metal axles through the wheels and into the slits. If the kit is not utilized, then the participant may in some cases utilize a piece of wood that conforms to the BSA® Pinewood Derby® racing specifications and regulations, which include: the overall length of the car shall not exceed 7 inches; the overall width of the car shall not exceed 2¾ inches; the car must have 1¾ inches clearance between the wheels; and the car must have ⅜ inch clearance underneath the body so it does not rub on the track. Other races may have differing regulations and requirements and participants will utilize a block of wood that conforms to these requirements.
Prior to attaching the plastic wheels to the pine block by way of the metal axles, the young participants with the help of their parents design, create, and build a uniquely styled car. Each young participant carves out the car design from the original pine block of wood until the original pine block of wood assumes the desired shape of the car. For example, shapes of Pinewood Derby® cars include: a sports car, an aerodynamic wedge, a hot dog, a coffin, a pickle, a pencil, and a shark, just to name a few. In fact, the design possibilities are as endless as one's imagination, as long as the design conforms to the BSA® Pinewood Derby® racing regulations, or other racing requirements, noted above. After achieving the desired design, the young participant subsequently applies coloring, paint, or decals to decorate the car. Once decorated, the wheels and axles may be attached.
The decoration of the car can be an elaborate process, wherein the young participant may desire to paint, or otherwise color, the car with many different colors and textures. The participant may desire to apply several layers of paint to the car or may desire to color different sections of the car in different colors. The participant may also desire to apply decals and other finishing details to complete the decoration.
However, it can be difficult to adequately and efficiently support the car during the decorating process. Thus, there is a need to develop a paint stand that provides sufficient support and access to the car to permit the young participant to efficiently decorate the pine block during preparation of the car.